


It Was An Honor

by Cheerie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Children's Hospital, Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, burn unit, children with scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan invites Steve to visit the burn unit at the Children's Hospital where he works as a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

It Was An Honor

“C’mon Steven, the children have been asking for you.” Khan worked at a children’s hospital in the burn unit and he’s invited his boyfriend Steven to join him for the day of spending time with the children. “Yeah, I’m just, do I look ok? This shirt isn’t too tight or anything?”. 

Khan held out his hand, which Steve gladly accepted as they entered the hospital, “Steven, you look dashing, even if you wore some banana leaves to cover your decency.” Khan smirked and Steve giggled, “That’s not appropriate apparel here but I’m might take that offer for Halloween.” Khan gave Steve a small peck on his cheek and they followed Khan’s lead. 

After they signed Steve in and gave him a visitors sticker, Khan brought him to the playroom, there was no way Steve was prepared for the heartbreaking yet inspiring sight. Children of various ages and races but all under the age of twelve were in the room, the youngest child only three years old. They all, however, had scars from being burned, some visible and some quite severe.

Upon seeing all of the affected children, Steve wanted to cry but held in his emotion because all their young faces smiled and they were excited upon meeting Nurse Singh’s boyfriend. Khan introduced all of the children to Steve, including the youngest, who was also the most shyest as the little one turned away from Steve to snuggle into Khan’s mint green scrubs. 

Khan loved watching Steve interact with all the kids, telling them stories, playing with them and treating them as kids and not delicate scarred animals. Although, there were times that Khan caught Steve’s nearly slipping emotions on his face, maybe this was too much for Steve to handle. Most people would awkwardly gawk or show fear rather than compassion for these kids, especially the children with scarring on their faces.

Khan was glad Steve was different than most people, making the children laugh with jokes, being silly with them and truly seeing beyond their burns and into their colorful souls. Steve may have smiled and laughed on the outside but he knew when he reached the parking lot to his car, he would be a bawling mess. 

After Khan’s shift, both men said goodbye to the kids and Steve made several promises to come back some time soon. The walk to Stave’s car was quiet and Khan could already see the quivering in Steve’s shoulders and hear the hitch in his breathing. Khan reached out to his boyfriend and enfolded him in a comforting solid hug as Steve cried for the kids. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Khan murmured. “It’s r-really not f-fair!” Steve sniffed, trying to gather his composure, “They’re, they’re so young and to experience so much that they can never forget about their trauma because they have to face a reminder every time they look at themselves. That’s too much of a burden to put on such small shoulders. Oh God, the baby too!” Steve wept openly again, Khan rubbing his back in soothing motions. “Shh Steve, one could hardly call a three year old a baby, that child’s a fighter when the mood strikes.” Steve reigned back his emotions, just whispering to Khan now, “They’re just kids, they don’t deserve it.”

“Steven, I wholeheartedly agree with you, they don’t deserve it and it’s absolutely cruel to these children or any child. That’s why I invited you. You and I can be part of their wonderful support team to help lift these traumatic burdens off their shoulders and on to ours; that way, these kids will always remember who made them smile and feel happy when they see their scars. We’re replacing scary memories with happier ones, ones of healing and laughter.” 

Steve dried his eyes and sniffed again as Khan kissed the side of his head, giving him one last back rub before letting go, although not entirely. Khan gently grasped Steve chin and brought him in a for a tender kiss, the act speaking better than any words could. “Thank you for coming today Steven.” Khan said when they broke the kiss. “No problem, it was an honor.” Steve replied through a watery smile. Both men fell further in love since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: the plot started off with wanting to use the line, "I wasn't cut out for this" but it evolved and turned into this angsty mess of emotion. Feel free to leave any comments or kudos at your leisure.


End file.
